Of Stars and Books
by Erin Elric
Summary: Kayo starts reading a book of John's and it leads to something else. Meanwhile John's brothers decide to help John with his love life John/Kayo (one shot)


Of Stars and Books

Kayo yawned as she stretched. If she was being honest she was a little bit on the bored side. It had been a while since International Rescue had seen any action. She made her way through the rather large villa. She was heading to the library. Having ran laps around the island with Scott, worked out with Virgil, swam with Gordon and played some games with Alan she had exhausted all of her resources. She really wanted to cuddle up with a good book something she hadn't done in almost years.

She walked into the Tracy Island library, it was a rather large library filled with various types of books from fiction to non-fiction and even text books. She ran her hands across the spins of the books reading each title. One caught her eye, _The Star Kingdom_. She picked it up and read the back of it. It painted a picture of an epic adventure in space during the middle of a war. Sounding fairly interesting she made her choice in book figuring if she didn't like it she had a million more to pick from.

She made her way back to the sitting room reading and walking. A bad decision on her part but the book was pretty engrossing so far.

"Last time I seen someone do that they fell face first over the couch." Said Scott

She looked up at Scott who was on his laptop. He was either checking the stocks of the day or his social networking she wasn't sure. "So which one of your brothers was that?" She asked with a smile.

"John of course. He'd get so tied up in his books he couldn't put it down. I remember a couple of times Grandma had to wrestle one out of his hands before dinner." He said with a laugh remembering when that happened.

"Oh? Somehow that doesn't surprise me." She had learned pretty quick being around the family that John was an introvert, preferring his own company to others around him. She made her way over to a chair and sat down.

Scott looked at the book. "I think that one was one of John's. I think I got it for him for his birthday."

She smiled behind the book not wanting him to see. She knew it had to be one of John's when she saw the message Scott left him in the beginning of the book. Apparently he got it for him for his tenth birthday. As interesting as this book was she wondered what sort of ten year old would read this. Then again this was John so she shouldn't be surprised by anything. After reading for a while she decided to go outside and enjoy some fresh air leaving Scott to finish his work.

John walked out of the space elevator. He had decided to come down to Earth during their down time. He had made it to his room and changed quickly. He had decided it was time to update his library on Thunderbird 5 though he could easily get any book he wanted via internet he still preferred an actual book in his hand.

Making his way into the library he had a mental list of what he wanted. Placing his last set of books back he picked up a few although… "Hamm, where is _Star Kingdom_?" It was odd usually no one in his family touched the books preferring eBooks to real paper books. Unless Grandma had gotten it but it wasn't her type.

He made his way to the sitting room. He was still wondering where that book was as he started his current book. Getting lost in his book he kept walking.

"John you're going to get hurt."

He looked up from his book to Scott who was at his computer. "Oh hi Scott." He kept reading and managed to get down the stairs which Scott was not sure how.

"That's dangerous." He chided as his brother sat down.

"I didn't fall this time."

"This time," laughed Virgil as he walked into the room. He had been working on Thunderbird 2 as evident by some grease that still was stuck to his hands that refused to come clean. "I remember the last time you did that. Had to be the funniest fall ever."

John blushed behind his book. "The couch shouldn't have been there."

"Shouldn't read and walk."

"And you shouldn't track dirt in the house."

Virgil stopped and looked down at his boots and the mud that was tracked in from outside. "Oh,"

"Did someone say dirt!" called Grandma Tracy from the upstairs area.

"Crap." Muttered Virgil as he tried to hid.

John laughed as their grandmother informed him about how he had nowhere to hide as she tracked him down with a mop. He looked up from his book and at his eldest brother. "By the way Scott, have you seen my copy of _Star Kingdom_?"

He looked up from the computer. "Yeah, Kayo was reading it."

"Oh really."

He nodded. "Yup, about did what you did earlier. By the way I told her about your dive over the couch."

He blushed again. "Fall over a couch once and everyone remembers. How about that time you,"

He pointed at him. "Stop right there." He smiled sensing a good moment to tease the younger brother. "She seemed to be really into it. Much like you where… maybe you two should talk about it." He added that last part with a wink. Scott had no idea how red John's face could turn. He tried not to laugh as his brother looked a little flustered.

"I have no idea what you are implying." He said as he stood up.

"Gee John you look a little embarrassed."

"Remember I have plenty of black mail on you." He decided to leave the room to avoid the teasing. He loved his brothers but when one decided to start on him it would often snow ball.

After he stepped outside he took a minute to enjoy the sun on him. He noticed Kayo by the pool reading the book he was looking for. Well he had tracked it down that answered that question. He took in a breath as he looked at her. He was almost ashamed to admit it but over time he had begun to develop a crush on her. He typically ignored those feelings towards others. It was a path that lead nowhere for him. Girls that flocked to him seemed to want constant attention which was hard for an introvert. He pretty much given up on dating while in college because he was too busy. Now being part of International Rescue he definitely didn't have the time especially being up on Thunderbird 5 almost all the time.

He blushed thinking about what Scott said. He wondered if he's brother had figured out he had a crush on her. He shook his head. That was immature of him. He walked over to Kayo. "Enjoying the book?"

She jumped a little then looked up at him. "John you scared me."

"Sorry." He said with a smile. She smiled back and he was pretty sure his heart rate increased.

She held up the book. "It's a really good book."

He sat beside her. "I loved that book. I reread it from time to time. It's actually part of a series."

"Really? I heard from Scott that you got it for your birthday."

He smiled and she took a moment to enjoy that smile. "Yeah, he gave it to me on my tenth birthday." He smiled thinking about that time. He remembered how happy he was to get that simple book.

"Do you have the others in the series?"

He nodded. "I have all of them but one, there is six of them. I never got the sixth book."

She looked shocked. "You don't know how this book ends?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't track down the sixth one. I was in college when it came out and I got so caught up that… I missed it."

"You could just download it though."

He frowned. "Prefer paper books." He said as he crossed his arms

She laughed. "Something about paper books, feels more natural right?"

He smiled at her the same bright smile from before. "My thoughts exactly." He gestured to the chair near her. "May I join you? I promise to be quiet."

She nodded as he sat down. "I'd be surprised if you weren't quiet. After all it is you we're talking about."

He stifled a laugh and went back to his book. Trying to get back into the world of his book but he felt a little distracted. He kept casting glances over at the nearby woman. Damn, what was with him?

Little did he know he was being watched back at the house, Scott shook his head as he looked out the window at his brother and Kayo. It was almost a sad sight, it was clear his younger brother was struggling with his feelings for the woman. He let out a grumble under his breath.

"It's not nice to spy." Said Virgil as he was standing beside him, his boots was now clean along with the dirty tracks he made through the house.

"I'm not spying."

He laughed. "Sure," He shrugged. "We all know you Scott. You're worse than dad when it comes to these things."

"These things, what types of things are you talking about?"

Virgil pointed to the sight of their brother outside attempting to read. "Every time one of us likes someone you get involved."

Scott huffed. "Is it so wrong to want to protect you guys?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nope but worrying about our love life is a little creepy."

If looks could kill Virgil would have dropped over dead. Scott glared daggers at him. "Creepy? I just want to make sure the girl is good enough. Besides that's not the issue here."

He looked back at the sad display outside. His older brother casting shy glances at the young woman. Trying very badly to be sneaky about it. "Yeah Johnny is a bad flirt. I thought you knew that?"

He gestured to him. "Bad? He looks like a teenager eyeing his first crush."

He shrugged. "Maybe he is, has he ever dated before?" Virgil honestly couldn't account for any love interest in John's life. He mentally went through it he couldn't count for one.

"He had a girlfriend in high school."

"Don't remember that, was I there?"

"Didn't last long… she was apparently too needy."

He laughed. "Well that would explain the poor flirting." He looked at his eldest brother. "Think we should help him?"

Before he could answer another Tracy showed up by the window. "What are you guys doing?"

Scott turned to see Gordon who was in his swim clothes obviously on his way to the pool. "Nothing we are,"

"Spying on Johnny." Said Virgil. Scott looked over at him giving him the disapproving big brother face.

Gordon looked outside. "Like is he sitting with Kayo?" He watched a bit more then laughed. Not like he could say anything really, he had been flirting with Penelope for a while now and wasn't having much luck there recently. "That's sad and pathetic."

"Isn't it?" asked Virgil

Gordon looked at them then said. "Watch this."

They tried to stop him. Their yelling caused John to turn to the house and the duo tried to vanish behind the furniture. He noted his younger brother heading to the pool.

"Afternoon guys." He said grinning from ear to ear. If anything he just wanted to see this first hand. "So what you two up to?" He asked with a playful tone and winked at his older brother who was giving him a death glare. He was regretting this decision already the last time he angered John he almost didn't survive it. Now he has a space station on his side with a nutty AI.

"Afternoon Gordon, going to have another swim today?" asked Kayo looking up from her book.

"Yup, don't mind me." He dove into the pool and began doing a few laps. Much to his dismay John got up and left. Well he can't advise what he can't see. He decided maybe he should ask Kayo about it but he wasn't sure how she'd react.

John stormed back into the villa. His green eyes filled with anger as he spotted his brothers trying to act like nothing was going on. "You two what the heck was that!"

The two jumped from their sits a little bit. "I don't know what're talking about." Said Scott. "I've been here the whole time."

"I was busy cleaning up from earlier!" yelped Virgil trying to disappear which was hard for a man his size to do.

"I call bull crap on both of you all, you where spying on me." He narrowed his green eyes at them and the pair looked away. An angry John was not a good John.

"We weren't spying we…" Scott started then Kayo walked in. "Hi Kayo," Scott tried not to laugh as John completely dropped the; I'm angry at you face and turned to look at her. His green eyes lit up in a way that Scott had only seen when he's talking about space.

Kayo ignoring them looked at John holding out the book. "I finished the book."

"Oh, uh really?" He asked his face turning red. He was embarrassed to be embarrassed he didn't know that was possible.

Scott looked at John and gave him a wink and nod to Kayo. John looked like he might fall over dead especially if Kayo noticed him.

"Yup," She said giving a small smile "Can I borrow the next one?"

"Y,yes of course." He stammered. He took the book back and watched her walk away. He let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding as he watched her walk away.

Virgil laughed. "I see what Johnny likes." He said with a laugh

John blushed again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Virgil and Scott looked at each other than sung out. "Johnny's in love."

"I am not." He wanted to escape but before he could make his getaway.

"I see the way you were eying her." Said Gordon with a smirk.

John was getting ready to point out Gordon's crush on Penelope when Alan walked in.

"What's going on here?" the youngest asked

"John's in love with Kayo." Said Virgil

John covered his face and looked away. "It's not like that I…"

"Ohhh," said Alan in a teasing tone.

"Not you too, this is the last thing I need today."

The four of them laughed together. Next thing John knew he was receiving more love advise than he could handle. Everything from just telling her, to how to make a big dramatic confession, and even Gordon was trying to tell him how to flirt (which was the saddest of all given his half relationship with Penelope) The space lover sighed and covered and just listened to their well-meaning advice.

Meanwhile, Kayo was well on her way to the library. She knew what book she was looking for. She smiled to herself thinking about being around John. Truly to her, she didn't see him enough. She enjoyed his company and loved talking to him. He was interesting when he opened up. She much like him was on the quiet side preferring to stay in the back ground than being front and center in a conversation. She felt her heart flutter thinking about his beautiful eyes and smile. She was well aware that she liked him; she knew this since she was a young girl. She often wondered what would happen if she would just tell him but that wasn't exactly an opinion with all the work that her job involved, not to mention he was on the space station more times out of the year than he was on Earth.

She walked into the library and let out a defeated sigh. She was feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders at that moment wanting to follow her heart but at the same time ignore it.

"You alright, Kayo? You seem to have a lot on your mind." Asked Grandma Tracy who was scanning the book shelf for another book to read.

Kayo blinked a few times her mental fog clearing from her thoughts about John. She shook her head she wondered where these thoughts came from sometimes. "I'm fine." She said walking over to where she got the previous book.

"Oh okay, you seemed a bit troubled that's all," she said as she picked up a book. She noticed where Kayo was. "John always loved that series."

Kayo sometimes wished she could control her reactions better, she felt her face redden. "Y, yeah umm I borrowed the first one and he is letting me borrow the next one."

Grandma Tracy gave her an all knowing smile. "You know Kayo, I'm sure you'd feel better if you just tell him."

She tried to pay attention to the book in her hand. "I don't know what you mean."

She put her hands on her hips. "Kayo," she gave a small laugh. "If you're waiting for him you're going to be waiting a while. He's a dense as he is smart unless you outright tell him he won't pick up on it." She walked over to her. "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed the way you look at him. How your body language changes when he's around."

Kayo sighed feeling a weight lift. "I don't know how to tell him." She fiddled with the book in her hands. "He's like… he sees me as a sister. I'd hate to change that, if it doesn't work out we still got to work together… but if it does how can we concentrate on our work."

Grandma laid her hand on Kayo's shoulder. "Work it out when it comes to it. Trust me just tell him." She walked past her. "He likes you too. And remember Grandma knows all." She said with a wink

Kayo let out a small laugh as she looked at the book in her hand. Maybe she did have something to open up a conversation with him.

A few days later; John was feeling a little annoyed feeling like Kayo was ignoring him now. Despite how hard he tried she would keep conversations short and to the point. Far too short for his liking. They hadn't had any rescues and they were enjoying their little respite however John had never felt so frustrated in his life.

"She's ignoring me." He sighed. He was at the dining room table with his hands on his face.

"No I'm sure she's just busy." Said Scott pouring John a cup of coffee. If all else fails bust out coffee.

"With what we haven't had any work for her. She's just busy ignoring me." He said with a dramatic sigh. He leaned back in his chair looking like a big old rag doll someone tossed in the chair.

Virgil shook his head. "Man you should just tell her. Get it done and over with, maybe get some of that… frustration out."

John shot him a dirty look and Scott yelled. "Hey now!"

"What? We got to do something, look at him he looks like a puddle of John at this point." Said Virgil

Scott nodded. "Well yeah he does look like a sad sap. But don't imply,"

"I wasn't implying a thing you thought it."

"Sad sap is still sitting here." Said John breaking up the fight

"You really should just tell her. I'm getting tired of seeing you slouch around like a love sick teen. Hell you didn't act like this as a teen." Said Scott

"So what," he straightened up. "You want me to walk up to her and go 'hey I like you'."

They nodded and Virgil added. "Then you two can go out and you know hang out and… you know."

Before John could argue any further Gordon walked into the room. "I have a plan." Announced Gordon sitting in front of John

"A plan for what?"

He gave him a duh look. "You know operation Jayo."

The astronaut looked lost as the artist jumped in on the conversation. "Jayo? What the heck is that?"

Gordon grinned. "Their names together," he said bringing his hands together. "Now as I was saying,"

Virgil looked at Scott. "What would be Gordon and Penelope's name together?"

"Genelope?" said Scott with a shrug

"Sounds like something you catch." Said Virgil

"How about I'm still talking," said Gordon. "So anyways I was thinking man you could,"

"Pen and ink." Said John sipping his coffee and handing the mug to Scott for a refill.

"You can…" he jerked his head up, "Pen and ink? What's that?"

"Think about it." He said as he got his nest cup of coffee from his eldest brother.

"Keep talking weird and I'm going to cut you off from the coffee." Said Scott

Gordon blinked a few times then continued talking. "Well anyways," he laid out a piece of paper in front of John. "See here's what you do. You make it romantic, get her some flowers. I'm sure she likes flowers. Take her outside under the stars you know in your element and just… I don't know tell her. Use the stars some constellation story make it lovely and bam get your girl."

John blinked a few times pondering a good answer.

"What heck man did you sit around and think of this?" asked Virgil

"Yeah I was bored so…"

The older brothers face palmed at the same time. "Maybe you should use your so called moves on your girl." Suggested Virgil

"Not about me guys. It's about John and his sad lack of love life." Said Gordon

John stood up from the table. "It's a great idea!"

All three of them stared at him mouths a gap.

"Johnny are you sure? I think maybe you've had too much coffee." Said Scott

John nodded. "It's a brilliant idea." He picked up another sheet of paper and a pen. Scribbling on there half hazard he wrote 'met me on the roof at nine tonight'. He took off like a bullet leaving the three at the table.

"Gordon," Scott started

"I honestly was not expecting that." Said Gordon holding up his arms in defense

"Think we should stop him?" asked Virgil

Scott crossed his arms in thought. "Nah he's a grown man. Maybe it'll work out."

"Maybe we should drop in and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Suggested Virgil with a grin.

Scott laughed. "That's what I was thinking."

Later that day; Kayo was walking towards her room clutching a package close to her. She opened up her bed room door and walked in. She locked the door behind her and opened the box. Inside was the sixth book of _Star Kingdom_. She worked hard to track it down even called Penelope for help. It took her so long to find it. She dodged him worrying something would give her away as John was really good at reading people. She sat at her desk grabbing a pen. She opened the front of the book and looked at the blank page. She wanted to leave a note in the book like all the others. So many of his family had gotten him this book series and all left him notes within. She wanted to keep it going. Clicking the pen she wrote 'John, I hope this book was well worth the wait and fills your heart with joy' it wasn't what she wanted to say but she'd say it to his face. She stood up and was heading to the door and noticed the piece of paper.

She picked it up and opened it. She smiled seeing that it was an invite for her.

Nine that night; John stood out on the flat roof. He paced nervously he had a few orchids in his hand that he found on the island and hoped that would be good. He ran over his thoughts over and over. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but his family was right something had to be done about it. He heard footsteps and he turned to see Kayo standing there.

"I got your invite." She said smiling. She had her hands behind her back

Seeing her John froze. "I uh… I… crap." He turned away blushing for all his life.

He heard off in the distance. "Tell her, you can do it."

He glanced over and saw his brothers hiding nearby watching him. Irritation hit him hard but he remained silent.

He was getting ready to hand her the flowers when she made the first move. She stepped forward and laid something in his hands.

Forgetting what he was doing he looked down at the book. "Kayo is this?"

She nodded. "I managed to track it down for you."

He smiled the biggest smile she ever seen in her life. He happily opened the book dropping the flowers. He scanned the book and seen the note. "Kayo I…" he stared when he noticed her looking at the flowers.

"What's with?" she started

"Crud," he said closing the book and gathering the flowers. "Sorry I didn't mean to." He held them out to her. "Kayo I…" he felt his face redden and could hear his brothers shout to tell her in the distance. "I, I l…" he closed his eyes and steadied his breath. "I li…li"

She took the flowers from him about the time he finally got the word 'like' out. "These are so pretty."

"Oh you like them… I'm glad it took me all day to find them."

She smirked. "So why did you want to bring me out here? Surely its not to look at the stars or picked flowers." She moved forward and took his hands. His blood pressure shot up and he felt light headed. Her green eyes focused on him. "I think you're trying to tell me something."

He swallowed and tried again his voice trembling. "I like you Kayo… I like you a lot. I've always have and I…"

"I like you too John." She smiled warmly. "I enjoy you're company and you have good taste in books."

He laughed as she got closer to him. He blushed again and his brothers shouted for him to kiss her. He felt dizzy for a second as he leaned in. Their lips met it was much more awkward than he expected. He made a note to tell her he never kissed anyone before. She however returned the kiss which was a lot less awkward.

She broke it off when she heard the other Tracy brothers cheering. "What is with them?" she asked

"My family is weird." He said shaking his head

She waved them off. "Get out of here. Don't you have anything better to do?"

The four boys slipped back into the house leaving the two alone. Kayo reached up and took John's hand.

"How about we watch the stars together?"

He grinned at her. "Of course."

The two of them sat in a chair together enjoying each other's company and the company of the stars. Quiet came over them and both of them loved it especially being in each other's arms.


End file.
